


in Aphrodite's arms

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: The Souvenirs Trilogy [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'm back XD Happy New Year everybody! <br/>I'm working like crazy on all-new content :D Until then, have some more sexy stuff, Wade brings some more things home from his adventures ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	in Aphrodite's arms

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back XD Happy New Year everybody!   
> I'm working like crazy on all-new content :D Until then, have some more sexy stuff, Wade brings some more things home from his adventures ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I’m back!”  
Peter grinned brightly when he heard the long missed voice of his lover, who just climbed in through the window of the living room. Wade had been on a mission in greece for just about two weeks now, so he’d brought a big duffel bag with him for clothes and weapons, that he now sat next to the sofa. 

“Welcome home, honey,” Peter replied, stacking his books neatly on the table and going over to hug his lover. They kissed and Wade hummed happily against Peter’s lips, while gloved hands stroked over the younger man’s back.   
Peter’d missed him so much, allthough it hadn’t been as urgent as the last few times, since he’s been away. The young hero took every opportunity to show the big players of the business that he was worth a place on a roster, so he’d been on a training/application camp for a week, to maybe someday become part of The Avengers.   
Not that New York’s biggest group of heros didn’t know Peter, but they were surprisingly picky, especially since Spiderman frequently got bad publicity thanks to Jameson.

“Uuuuugh!” Wade sighed deeply and hugged Peter as close as possible, swaying them slightly from side to side. Peter giggled and kissed his lover’s temple. “Damn it, Petey, I missed you so much!” the Merc said and held him close for long minutes, before he set Peter down again.   
“I missed you, too,” the younger man breathed softly and leaned up for a real kiss, slowly placing his arms onto Wade’s shoulders, stroking the rough skin on the back of his head with just his fingertips.   
“Mmmh ... missed this, too,” Wade mumbled against Peter’s lips and the younger man smirked into the next kiss they shared. 

After what seemed like hours – but not nearly enough – they separated again and Peter tugged at Wade’s gloves, carefully undoing the buckles that held the lower arm guard, then tugging the flexible fabric off.   
“So, how about you take a nice hot shower, and I set us up for a cozy evening?”  
“You mean you have to do some more smart stuff and want me out of the way?” Wade asked, but his amused smile reassured Peter that he wasn’t angry about it.   
“I do want you to relax under a nice hot shower. And I just have to send my latest report, won’t take long.”  
Wade laughed and kissed him again, much more passionate than before and with lots of hidden promises in every move of the rough lips.   
“I missedya smartiness, too. Well then, Imma go shower ... all ALONE. BY MYSELF! LONELY! Maybe I’ll just have to jack off out of loneliness.”  
“Sure, go ahead. If you got enough stamina for later tonight, that is.”  
Wade, who had just taken the first steps toward the bedroom, turned around. His younger lover raised his eyebrows in challenge, and Wade was kinda glad he still wore the mask, so that Peter wouldn’t see him blush at the obvious want written in those gorgeous, doe-like eyes.   
“Imma show you stamina, web-head,” he grumbled then and stomped off to the bedroom, but grinned when he heard Peter laugh. God, how he’d missed that laugh.   
Sometimes Wade thought that every day he spend with Peter made him miss the young man a little bit more when he was away. And seeing that they had been together for several years now, Wade usually longed for his favourite spider from day one of every mission. 

 

While his lover wandered to the bedroom, Peter rushed back to his laptop to save and send his report (one day early, so he could spend the next day completely with Wade), then he gathered Wade’s things from the floor, putting his boots and arm guards away and picked up the weapons from the floor.  
They were quickly stored in the drawers hidden in a corner of the living room, behind Peter’s bookshelf. When he returned to the sofa, Wade’s duffel bag had fallen over to the side and some of it’s contents spilled out onto the floor. Shaking his head at the mess Peter picked up rumpled, dirty clothes, but his smile never faded. 

There were still things rolling out of Wade’s bag, so Peter sat it on the sofa, then picked up even more. He was pleased to see that Wade had used the lotions and cremes he’d given him, Peter’d even made the effort to fill them into travel-sized containers, so Wade wouldn’t have to carry so much.

The last thing left on the floor was shimmering in the faint light of Peter’s reading lamp, when he lifted it.   
“What’s with the bottle?” Peter asked curiously and examined a tall, thin bottle with clear liquid inside. It had nice pictures sparkling in the glass, but no bigger label, so it looked expensive.   
“It’s called Ouzo, it’s some kind of booze!” Wade called back from the bedroom, where he walked around and half naked, stuffing parts of his costume into the laundry basked. “I thought we could have a nice drink later!”  
“Oh, okay, I’ll set up some glasses. And Snacks!”  
“YAY SNACKS!”  
Peter grinned, having missed the sheer noise of having his boyfriend around, who was just now vanishing into the bathroom to get out of his costume and into the shower. 

Just when Peter took a bag of warm popcorn from the microwave and poured them into a bowl, Wade came out of the bedroom to rummage through his bag. He was absolutely naked and some parts of his skin covered in ointments, but nothing of it bothered Peter in the least. On the contrary, he was glad that they had finally found a few medicines that actually soothed Wade’s skin a little, and that the Merc remembered to frequently use.

“I brought something else, here,” he said quickly, smiling brightly and relaxed, as he placed a bag onto the coffee table. “Gettin’ dressed, just a sec!”  
With that, Wade was gone again, and Peter heard clothes ruffle in the bedroom.

In what looked like a small linen bag, Peter found another bottle. Actually it was more of a vial, very thin, and filled to the brim with a faintly pink coloured liquid. There was a beautiful ornament painted on it, kind of resembling a dancing woman. 

“Another bottle?” Peter wanted to know as he placed various bowls with snacks and shot glasses on the table, then sat down on the sofa. Wade came sauntering back into the living room wearing nothing but a Hello Kitty bathrobe. And Peter knew it was nothing else since the robe swung open whenever Wade took a step.   
“Yeah, I found it,” the Merc said as he flopped down on the sofa, stretching and placing an arm around Peter’s shoulders. He watched with a content smile as Peter opened the bigger bottle first.  
“My mark had it with him, so I meant to give it back to client, but he said I keep it, as a bonus. I think he said something about it being magical.”  
“Magical?” Peter asked and narrowed his eyes at the vial, not really wanting to have anything to do with magic. But Wade quickly waved his hand dismissively.   
“Nah, not that kinda magic, sweetie. Just, like, folklore magic. It’s said to make you “fall in love” with the person you share it with. But I think it’s most likely just really potent booze. Let’s open it!”  
Peter watched sceptically when Wade grabbed the tiny bottle and pulled out the cork on top.  
They both carefully sniffed on it, but it didn’t smell any different than the Ouzo.   
“Maybe it’s the same. But a finer version?” Peter wondered, sliding over two shot glasses for Wade to fill them.   
“Could be. And the bottle is a nice souvenir, isn’t it?” the Merc happily replied and took one of the shot glasses, waiting for Peter to rise his as well. “Cheers!”   
Peter grinned and clinked his small glass against Wade’s, then the two of them threw down the shots, both coughing a little because it was way stronger than the liquor they just had.   
“Wow ... uh ... that might be the hardest stuff I’ve had in years,” Peter mumbled, coughing again and shaking his head, while his throat still burned.   
“Oh, is that so? Well, I beg to differ,” Wade said, grinning brightly and appearently not affected by the liquor. He laughed heatlily and Peter sighed, but had to smile as well, even if it was just because he’d missed his lover’s laugh so much.   
Still chuckling, Wade cuddled up close to his favourite web-head, kissing the younger man’s cheek.   
“Imma be happy to show you something harder later.”  
“If you’re up for the challenge,” Peter quipped and Wade’s hairless eyebrow went up.  
“I am and always will be “up” for it, Petey,” he promised darkly and made his lover grin. “Hey, you’re a pretty big tease today,” Wade complained suddenly and poked Peter’s waist, making the younger man jump. “Just you wait.”  
“Yeah, yeah. How about another shot?”  
“Sure.”

 

Eventually they managed to empty half of the ouzo bottle, when Peter had to tap out, since he felt his head beginning to swim.   
“Aw, you hammered, little Spider?” Wade laughed,   
“No, but I will be when we go on. And that would be wasting your nice Souvenir,” Peter decided and closed the bottle with only a little unsteady fingers.   
“Yeah, let’s cherish it. It won’t go bad,” Wade replied, grinning broadly and Peter giggled when he remembered some of the more desastrous attempts of his boyfriend to bring some things home for him. Some of them had left a smell in the apartment that was incredibly hard to get rid off. 

“Wanna get a bit more comfy? We could watch some _Golden Girls_ on my laptop in the bedroom,” Peter suggested and stretched out his arms as soon as the bottle was safely stored on a glass shelf on the far end of their living room. For the vial, he would have to find something to lean it against, so maybe he’d stick it between his books tomorrow. 

“Hell yeah, but only if we take the snacks over!” Wade exclaimed and took four different bowls (all filled with some kind of candy) and a bag of potato chips over to the bedroom.   
“I’m gonna get us some cold water,” the younger man said, rubbing his temples and hoping his own – if small – healing factor would take care of any headache in the morning.

 

He was headed for the fridge, where they always had some bottles of mineral water waiting, but something made his eyes cloud over.

Both of them walked slower all of a sudden – Peter could hear Wade’s footsteps slow down – then they stopped alltogether.  
Wade stood just inside the bedroom, Peter was still next to the kitchen counter, clinging onto it with one hand. Surprisingly it wasn’t the alcohol he felt, in fact it was as if he was all sober again, just ...   
Peter looked down on himself and gulped when he saw the bulge in his sweatpants.

He opened his mouth, but not a single sound would make it out of his suddenly dry throat. But it turned out he didn’t even need to call for his lover, heavy footsteps came right for him and the next second, Wade and Peter stared at each other.   
“Petey ...” the older man breathed, voice hoarse and barely more than a rough whisper. There wasn’t even time for an answer, the two man basically crashed into one another, kissing desperately. 

Wade’s hands grabbed Peter’s hips hard, but the young man didn’t mind at all, the rough touches had his skin breaking out in goosebumps in no time. He gasped and arched into his lover’s body, relishing in the feeling of the muscled chest against his.   
They landed on the kitchen counter, Wade pushing his hips in between Peter’s legs, forcing them apart while they kissed until they couldn’t breathe anymore. 

Clothes were thrown on the floor haphazardly and they both groaned when the pressed together again, their swollen cocks rubbing together. Wade shoved a hand between them and started rubbing and tugging, but it wasn’t enough for any of them.   
“Fuck ... fuckfuckfuck ...”, the Merc cursed, using his other hand to swipe over their tips. Throwing his head back and gasping like a drowning man, Peter started to shake, because it was so good but just _not enough_.

“Please, Wade ... please ... fuck me.”  
The Merc shuddered violently, forced to grip the base of his cock tightly to keep from coming. When he was further away from the edge, his hands closed around Peter’s hips, pulling the younger man toward him and rutting against him.   
“No, let me down,” Peter huffed, pushing Wade back with one hand, again surprising the Merc with his pure strength, that he otherwise rarely used. He almost stumbled over his own feet when he turned around and bent over the kitchen counter. Peter shuddered when Wade couldn’t keep his hands off him, stroking over the naked swell of his butt, spreading the cheeks with both hands. 

With a glance through the open bedroom door, Peter saw what he searched for.   
The bottle of lube clanked over the counter-top when Peter webbed it over to them, directly into Wade’s hand.   
“Hurry,” he croaked out, and grit his teeth as Wade took him very literally and a scarred, slick finger entered him right away. Another one followed just as Peter had accustomed to the first one, Wade wasting no time but prepping him expertly.   
“There’s gonna be some stretchin’ goin’ on ...,” he warned when Peter heard him slick himself up, but the younger man shook his head.   
“Don’t care, it’ll be okay.”

“Ready?” Wade asked breathlessly, and Peter could just nod his head and cling to the counter-top with both hands, fingers curling around the marble working surface, bracing himself. 

Peter listened to Wade slicking himself up, trembling all over in anticipation and biting his lip when the Merc lined up.   
“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Wade grit out through his teeth while he was already pushing in.

Peter groaned, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when he was stretched, slowly filled until Wade bottomed out. The first thrust was painful, but it also seemed to set Peter's skin on fire, had his heart racing.   
“Move … please …,” he managed to whisper, forehead pressed against the soothing cold of the stone counter-top. His voice gave out completely when Wade began thrusting so hard Peter was glad the kitchen island was bolted to the floor.  
For a few frantic minutes there was only the sound of their labored breathing audible in the room, then Wade grunted heavily and pushed both hands behind Peter’s knees, lifting him up. 

Peter’s hands instinctively stuck to the counter when Wade held him up only by his knees, relying on the younger man’s superhuman strength as he plowed into him. They both tried to draw it out, but were lost in this burning sensation running through their bodies.   
“Fuck ... Petey, you’re ... this is ...,” Wade mumbled, very unlike him because normally he babbled away even during sex.   
The young hero wondered if his Merc felt just as drunk, or if this liquor was affecting him differently. 

“Please .. _please_ ... oh god, I’m gonna ... ugh ...”  
Peter’s back bowed and for a moment Wade admired the beautiful lines of the young man’s muscles showing under flawless skin, then they both came, shouting each other’s names desperately. 

Even too overwhelmed to touch himself, Peter could only watch when his release dripped onto the stone surface. He shuddered when he felt Wade pulse into him hotly, but he was well aware that the Merc was still hard when he pulled out. 

 

Peter felt like his mind got a little clearer now that his body wasn’t on fire anymore. He looked down, a little embarrassed about the clothes all around, or the streams of cum on the kitchen counter. 

“We should ... uh ... go to the bedroom,” Peter mumbled while he lifted himself up from the counter-top. His legs struggled to keep him up and his head swam a little, since there was still way too much blood needed elsewhere. He could barely believe he was still hard after that kind of world-shattering orgasm.   
“Yeah, it’s more comfy. And all the snacks are over there all alone,” Wade sighed and rubbed his bald head with one hand, eyes blown wide in surprise. He was also still sporting a massive hard-on, his body seemingly not satisfied at all. On his way towards the bedroom door, he stroked over his cock a few times and there was a longing tug low in Peter’s belly at the sight. 

 

They didn’t even make it to the bed.   
Instead they ended up on the carpet right in the middle of the bedroom.  
Tangled up in a tight embrace, they kissed frantically, rubbing their bodies together and Peter felt his eyes roll back into his head when Wade spread his legs again. They were both achingly hard again by now, but Wade took the time to lube himself up again, before hitching Peter’s legs up, pulling his middle onto his lap and slowly pushing into him. 

It wasn’t as heated before, not as urgent, but Peter did feel his mind slip away a little when he was filled by Wade. The young hero moaned, slowly rocking his hips with the thrusts. 

“Have I ... ever told you ... that I love you legs?” Wade asked out of the blue, voice husky and dark with want. Apparently he was also a little clearer, getting talkative again.

“Huh?” Peter just managed, looking up to Wade through almost closed eyes. The Merc nodded to himself and his scarred hand closed around Peter’s ankle stronger, slowly lifting the leg up.   
“Yeah ... I like ‘em ... so much ...,” the Merc breathed, voice rough and hoarse, all the while never seizing to move inside his lover. Peter’s skin broke out in goosebumps when he saw Wade’s burning gaze travel over his body, as the older man lifted his leg up higher.   
“It’s so ... so perfect. So bendy and long and ... aah,” Wade sighed and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Peter’s ankle, making the younger man yelp.   
It wasn’t enough to draw blood – Wade would never harm him – but the sharp bite caused another wave of pleasure to roll over Peter’s body, soon he was writhing and thrashing under Wade. 

The older man's gaze almost burned his skin when Peter shoved one hand between their bodies to grab his own cock. He was so sensitive, hissing when his fingers closed around the shaft just lightly.  
Peter could barely handle any more stimulation and yet he craved it. The first few slow, almost random stokres seemingly lit his nerves on fire one at a time, until he was so out of it that he started shaking violently after every little move. 

He faintly registered Wade was talking again between gasps for air, but there was no way his lust-ridden brain could comprehend even a single word. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.  
“You should ... wait ... uh, fuck, you’re so tight, I LOVE IT!” Wade suddenly yelled and moved them further into the room with a few hard thrusts that send Peter’s head swimming once again.   
The next thing the younger man could focus on was the clicking of the lube bottle.   
“Lemme help ... your pretty dick out, there ... my sweet little spider.” 

With that, the Merc squeezed the bottle and the warmed up lube spilled out messily all over Peter’s hand. He groaned in relief when his fingers could now slide perfectly over his middle, up and down in more or less timing with Wade’s thrusts.  
“That’s it ... stroke it, stoke that perfect dick of yours;” Wade encouraged, voice heavy and raspy. His thrusts grew stronger still, skin slapping against skin louder, and Peter felt each of Wade’s fingers in a tight grip around his hips.

Throwing his head back until it hit the carpet, Peter yelled wordlessly, feeling like he was going crazy with pure want while his body teetered on the edge of another orgasm for torturing seconds.   
A high-pitched sound escaped his throat, it felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. When it finally hit him, his world shattered into a million sparks and everything seemed to come raining down again, making his nerves tingle and muscles burn, but it felt so so _good_.

 

After another round on the carpet they made it to the bed, where they rumpled the sheets for another few hours, until they were both completely drained and barely conscious.

“... Wade?” Peter asked, his heavily lidded eyes cast up to the ceiling. All of his muscles were throbbing, but he felt so sated and calm like he could sleep for days.  
“Hm?” the Merc uttered into the pillow.   
”It was this liquor, wasn’t it?”  
A brief silence followed, where Peter thought Wade must’ve fallen asleep and reached out to turn his lover to the side.   
“I think so,” Wade said and let himself be rolled over, holding out his arms for Peter to cuddle into them. The younger man smiled sweetly and leaned onto the broad, scarred chest. “But that stuff was to, like, fall in love.”  
He hesitated, so Peter looked up.  
“Are we more in love now? Since it worked so well.”  
Peter smiled at that, reaching up to cup Wade’s cheek with one hand, feeling his heart beat faster when the Merc leaned into the touch.   
”I’m more in love with you every day,” Peter said honestly and Wade felt it again ... this kind of fluttery, tingly sensation that sometimes bloomed in his chest whenever Peter said something sweet like this.


End file.
